Nina and Fawkes: Love and Nightmares one shot
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: Nina falls for a certain mutant,having a nightmare just makes her realise just how much they care for each other. no real plot just a crappy one shot I was bored.. whatever I OWN NOTHING except my Fallout 3 character Nina.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 3 **

**Nina and Fawkes:Love and Nightmares One shot**

* * *

Nina turned to Fawkes with a sigh obviously something was on her mind but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone even the gentle green super mutant she had grown fond of having around.

"something troubling you my friend" came the concerned voice of Fawkes,Nina muttered a reply something along the lines of 'I don't know,it's all too much' Fawkes didn't exactly hear her,"are you okay my friend" concern was laced in his voice again.

"I'm fine.." Nina said in a soft voice obviously she was lying,Fawkes saw through this but decided to let it go.

Nina carried on plasma rifle in hand muttering soft words to herself.  
"it's okay Nina get a grip" she muttered to herself,

turning towards Fawkes,"Fawkes I think we should rest it's getting dark how about we head over towards that abandoned shack".

"you sure that is wise my friend" came the reply.

"yes Fawkes please.." said Nina as she and Fawkes made there way to the abandoned shack no body was in it thankfully,

Nina dropped her pack and placed her plasma rifle down as well ,near the foot of the bed that was inside the shack.

"Fawkes I'll be right back. I just.. need some air" said Nina,as she walked out of the shack Nina could feel the night breeze blowing her hair clad in only raider badlands armer as her other armer was back in her pack.

Nina walked a little distance away from the shack before sitting down on a bolder,she began to hum a song softly before eventually singing out.

"Sometimes I wonder..what lies ahead. will the water pull me down or wash it all away...will the sun ever rise..will the snow ever fall down".

Nina continued to sing softly no one around to hear her voice.

"Will I ever find what's missing within me,do I know what is wrong or right,will I ever fight for what is right".

Fawkes sighed to himself even though Nina wasn't far away he could still hear her.

Nina continued singing oblivious to Fawkes listening in on her.

"I wish I could bring you back to me do you know how much you hurt me back there,I know you cared,but I'm still afraid to lose anyone else close to my heart,falling apart picking away the pieces again".

"Lost and confused alone in the dark,someone to make me smile even for awhile,sometimes I find myself lost in his eyes,his calm gentle spirit as my only guide".

Fawkes was unsure what she was singing about but it sounded as if she was hurting inside.

"Broken hearts and minds lying in wait for me to find,i wish you where more than just my friend,I wish you...were here with me until the end.." Nina stopped singing.

"Fawkes..I..Fawkes..if only you knew..how i felt about you..friend...I..think I'm...in..love with you" Nina almost whispered the last part to herself.

Fawkes eyes widened slightly 'in love..with a monster like me..I..could never..my friend' though Fawkes.

at that point Nina walked back into the shack cold but unharmed nonetheless.

"Fawkes I'm back" said Nina rubbing her arms.

"I can see that my friend" said Fawkes slowly.

"yeah I should get to sleep if you want to sleep go ahead your welcome to sleep to you know" said Nina before grabbing a blanket and a pillow she carried around in her pack.

"okay friend" was the calm reply.

Nina lay herself on the mattress placing the pillow under her head and the blanket over her as she fell asleep.

Fawkes sighed to himself and looked at his sleeping friend.

"if only.." Fawkes muttered.

**-in Nina's dream or should I say nightmare-**

Nina was watching as Fawkes was killed over and over in her mind she was screaming at them to let him go,fear in her eyes.

each time it got worse and worse until she woke up with a scream.

**-end of Nina's nightmare-**

"FAWKES!" Nina screamed jolting awake.

Fawkes jumped slightly,"I'm right here my friend what is wrong" Fawkes said in a calm tone.

Nina relaxed glad he wasn't gone it was only a nightmare.

"Fawkes.." Nina said slowly.

"yes my friend" said Fawkes.

"can..can I..hug you" asked Nina slowly.

Fawkes didn't know what to say but nodded Nina slowly climbed out of the bed and wrapped her thin arms around Fawkes waist.

" horrible" said Nina in a soft voice.

"what was my friend" asked Fawkes in a concerned voice.

"the..the nightmare.." answered Nina slowly.

"it's okay friend I'm here and your safe" said Fawkes assuringly.

"thanks Fawkes" said Nina softly reaching up and lightly kissing his cheek before turning around towards the bed.

Fawkes didn't know what to say to the small gesture Nina gave him but it was enough for the gentle giants heart to skip a beat.

"Nina" Fawkes suddenly said using the lone wanders real name instead of the usual ''my friend'' made Nina turn around.

"yes Fawkes what is it" Nina replied softly.

Fawkes didn't say anything but hug her gently Nina lightly blushed but hugged the gentle giant back her thin arms wrapping around his neck loosely.

from that day on things changed between Nina and Fawkes,for the better.

**_`So long as you're with someone you love, it doesn't matter where you are`-LDR_**


End file.
